Lion and Puma love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o rescued Pumyra from the pit and romance starts to blossom between the two and Tygra tries to meddle. Much to Lion-o's chargrin.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The Thundercats just made it to dog city. "Well here we are," Lion-o said.

"Let's grab the supplies and get out of here, I got some bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"You have been like this all morning what happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget it kid I don't want to give you nightmares," Panthro said.

"Oh please he just doesn't want to get fleas from the locals," Tygra teased.

"Come on dogs aren't that bad," Wilykat said. "We use to be around them in the slums of Thundera they made the best bone stew," he said.

"Mmm, bone stew let's get some while we are here," Wilykit said.

"Hey don't go off alone," Cheetara said.

"We can take care of ourselves," Wilykat said.

"Go with them Snarf," Lion-o said.

Snarf nodded and ran after the kittens. "Hey look here," Tygra said.

"A cat?" Lion-o asked.

"She must've survived the fall of Thundera," Cheetara said.

Lion-o tore down the poster and looked at it.

"Now she has to survive the pit," Panthro said.

"What's the pit?' Lion-o asked.

"You will soon see," Panthro said.

They were in this huge stadium arena. "This is the pit," Panthro said. "It's where slaves and criminals fight to survive," he explained.

"And to entertain," Tygra guessed. "Like need another reason not to like dogs." he said.

Lion-o looked a dog sitting next to him. "Who's in charge?" Lion-o asked.

The dog pointed at a balcony. The Thundercats went up there. There was a doberman sitting in a regal looking chair. "What can you tell me about this cat?" Lion-o asked him.

"She's a fighter belongs to me," the dog said.

"Not anymore she's a free cat now," Lion-o said.

"Oh yeah?" the dog said.

"Don't let him scare you Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Stay out of this Panthro," Cheetara whispered.

"He use to be fierce now he is old and scrawny!" Panthro said.

"You little furball," the dog said.

"You stupid ugly mutt," Panthro said.

The two growled and then shook hands. "It's been a long time Dobo," Panthro said.

"A life time Panthro," Dobo said.

"I can see that," Panthro said.

"If you want to your cat she's up against Gormax next." Dobo said.

They saw her fight and defeat the cyborg. "Is their anyway we can work out a deal for her freedom?" Lion-o asked.

"Possibly, then let's discuss it with Pumyra first." Dobo said.

They went down to the pit holding cells. Pumyra saw Lion-o there. "Lion-o I always hoped you would come for your people, I never gave up hope," Pumyra said.

"I know what you mean I almost gave up hope that there no other cats besides just us few Thundercats who managed to escape and the villages of the other cat clans." Lion-o said.

"Hundreds of cats escaped the fall. While hundreds more were capture and sold as slaves." Pumyra said.

"Okay enough of the chit chat, let's discuss our deal for Pumyra's freedom," Dobo said.

"Okay here's my deal, if I win Pumyra's next fight in the pit she goes free, if I lose I will pay you back the money you lost." Lion-o said.

"Hmm," Dobo said.

"Wait," Pumyra said.

"What is it Pumyra?" Dobo asked.

"If I team up with Lion-o and we both win a fight or prove something to you or earn something during the fight we go free, if not I will stay and finish up the last of my fights." Pumyra said.

"That sounds good but I doubt you will prove anything to me, I think cat's don't know what it means to be loyal, but if it all turns out well you both shall be free. You two will be going up against a powerful creature." Dobo said.

The two cats were now in a cell and waiting for the fight. They stepped into the ring and saw the machine it was a large creature. It had sharp claws and teeth. "Okay let's start," Pumyra said.

"Let's go," Lion-o said.

The fight had started Lion-o was fighting to protect Pumyra. Pumyra had Lion-o's back.

Lion-o was injured and Pumyra came to his defense and fired a few shots with her wrist crossbow and the creature ran off back into its cage.

She helped him up.

"It seems loyalty is not just a trait of the dogs." Dobo said. "You both have won the fight and earned my respect you are both free cats," he said.

Lion-o was bandaged up by Pumyra.

Now things were looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Pumyra were in a relationship, but the relationship was too slow for Tygra's taste. "Where are Lion-o and Pumyra?" Cheetara asked.

"Out gathering firewood," Panthro said.

"I know they're together but if Lion-o doesn't pick it up soon it's going to crash and burn," Tygra said.

"I doubt that is true Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Cheetara is right every relationship is different and moves at it's own pace," Panthro said. "If ask me it's going fine," he said.

Tygra sighed and had a thought. "Tygra I know that look you have an idea. Whatever you're thinking to do about Lion-o and Pumyra I'm telling you it's a bad idea. So don't meddle," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Tygra said then snuck off.

Cheetara noticed this and shook her head.

Meanwhile Lion-o and Pumyra were busy gathering the firewood. Lion-o went ahead a bit and saw Tygra with a flower.

"Give this to Pumyra and tell her you thought it was pretty and she might like it," Tygra said.

"I don't know," Lion-o said.

"Just do it, it works like a charm," Tygra said.

Lion-o came up to Pumyra with the flower she sniffed it and got squirted in the face with a purple liquid.

Her face was swelling. "Oh dear I didn't know the flower would do that," Lion-o said.

"I have to go back to camp," Pumyra growled.

Lion-o shot Tygra a glare and headed back to camp.

A bit later Lion-o apologized about the flower and explained. Then Tygra apologized especially after what happen to him with the love potion. "Tygra do us a favor," Lion-o said.

"What's that?" Tygra asked.

"No more meddling," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Tygra said. But Tygra was going to keep trying to up the relationship. He snuck up on Lion-o placing a bug down his shirt and he started to squirm and jump around and then toppled over on to Pumyra and they started laughing.

Tygra smiled at this and Panthro grabbed him and dragged him up to them and told them what happened.

"Tygra were you trying to make me do that?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Tygra said.

"You promised no more meddling!" Lion-o said.

"Sorry," Tygra said.

"Excuse me Pumyra while I have word with my brother," Lion-o said.

Panthro and Pumyra left them so they could talk.

"Tygra why do you do insist on meddling in my relationships?" Lion-o asked.

"Because I want them to go well and knowing your previous relationships they didn't go well," Tygra said.

"Here is why those girls wanted to move to fast for my liking and even being very touchy and invading my privacy such as very nosy questions." Lion-o said. "Pumyra had been burned a couple of times too, so we are taking our time to see if we are really meant to be together, that way neither of us will get a broken heart and go off on a mutual understanding." he said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

"So please don't meddle, my relationship ways and needs are different from yours, and you got to understand that, just because my relationship isn't going the same as yours doesn't give you the right to play a romance wizard to improve someone else's relationship," Lion-o said. "It's going fine so stop it!" he said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

Tygra sighed and looked at Lion-o walk off and join Pumyra. He saw Lion-o was growing up and becoming more mature and wise. Cheetara came up. "I hope you learned your lesson." Cheetara said.

During the battle of Avista Pumyra was frightened by the way Mum-Ra was looking at her and grabbed her arm he let go when Lion-o and Dobo attacked him. Vultaire stole the tech stone and gave it to Mum-Ra and Mum-Ra and his army escaped. Panthro landed the city and everyone was alright.

"We lost the stone," Lion-o said.

"Yes we may have but we have each other," Pumyra said.

"Yes look at what else you have gained the animals of third earth joined together because you gave them something to believe in. There is one more stone let's get it," Wilykit said.

Lion-o held the sword of omens high. "Yes we will and we can always find a way to get the tech stone." Lion-o said. Pumyra leaned against him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for saving me Lion-o," Pumyra said. "and Thanks to you too Dobo," she said.

"No problem," Dobo said.

The stars came out Lion-o and Pumyra looked at each other and kissed.

"Ooh," the Thunderkittens said.

"I love you Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"I love you Pumyra," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


End file.
